User blog:WinterSpider/Hulk vs Doomsday
Some creatures are fueled by logic, others by a desire to protect their own, and then there's the ones who live on nothing but rage. The Hulk: Bruce Banner's heroic at times alter-ego, and founding member of The Avengers. VS Doomsday: An ancient Kryptonian deformity that killed Superman. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!?! Hulk Dr. Bruce Banner was a scientist specializing in gamma radiation, when he had the accident that would forever change his life. Banner was working with the US Military on a gamma bomb when he was exposed to the radiation, fracturing his split personality into the Hulk. As a child, Bruce was abused by his father up until he accidentally killed Bruce's mother and was taken to prison. Bruce later developed a split persona to cope with his life, this would eventually become the Hulk. Banner would eventually become a founding member of The Avengers alongside Ironman, Antman, The Wasp, and Thor. Powers and Abilities Rage: Banner turns into the Hulk by way of his rage. His rage is the main driving force behind his powers, it fuels his transformation, healing factor, and strength. Potential Limitless Strength: It has been theorized that the Hulk's rage gives way to him having infinite strength. However, Banner also limits the Hulk's strength in order to keep the collateral damage down, and to keep the Hulk from taking over. Durability: Hulk's durability and healing factor is some of the best in the Marvel Universe, with Vibranium and Adamantium being some of the few known materials to be able to ppierce his skin, though more could be out there. Hulk is also capable of regenerating entire limbs and organs, and is immune to any earth based toxins and diseases. This is again, fueled by his rage so the madder Hulk gets, the faster his healing factor works. Superhuman Speed: While not as fast as others, such as Quicksilver or Silver Surfer, Hulk has been known to reach speeds far greater than your average human being in combat. Reactive Adaptation: When faced with suddenly finding himself at the bottom of the ocean or in the vacuum of space, Hulk has been able to adapt to his surroundings in order to survive. Telepathic Immunity: The Hulk has developed a strong resistance to mind based attacks, having defended against the likes of Professor X, Thanos, Doctor Strange, Nate Grey, and Apocalypse among others. Thunder Clap: When Hulk claps his hands, it unleashes a tremendous shockwave that few can withstand. Weaknesses: Extreme Conditions: Hulk can be hurt, killed or turned back into Banner by beings with similarly high powered strength or abilities. Toxic Substances: If injected with substances specially made to counter his powers, Hulk can be weakened. However, if properly angry, Hulk can conceivably push past this. Ultimately, Hulk is a powerful opponent that no one should take lightly. Doomsday Thousands of years ago on what would become known as Krypton, an evil scientist named Bertron would start an experiement to create the ultimate life form. To do so in a short amount of time, he would clone an infant after repeatedly exposing it to the elements of Krypton, in the hopes that after each cloning, the creature would become immune to whatever killed it the last time. This did eventually happen, but an unexpected event happened. Due to his remembering every single time he died, the creature become programmed at the genetic level to hate all life. This lead to the death of Bertron and his team. Later the creature would make his way off Krypton, where he would leave a bloody trail of bodies through the galaxy until he was entombed in a sarcophagus, which would land on earth. There, he would attain his greatest feat. He would be the thing that kills Superman. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: Due to his genetics, whenever he is killed, Doomsday grows to become immune to whatever killed him. Because of this, there isn't a whole lot anyone can do to put him down for good. And whatever can kill him now, will potentially put whatever planet Doomsday on and potentially the universe at risk. Durability: Because of his physiology, Doomsday cannot be harmed easily, as well as being resistant to energy and heat based energy attacks. His healing factor also allows him to heal from injuries quickly. He also does not require oxygen or food to survive, and can survive in the vacuum of space or in a black hole. Adaptation: Doomsday can learn to adapt to enemy attacks, so that they won't affect him a second time. Such as when Superman used a sound gun to paralyze him, Doomsday's auditory canals closed to prevent it from working again. Superhuman Strength: With his strength, Doomsday easily defeated the Justice League and can go toe to toe with Kryptonians. He was also capable of tearing through the Green Lantern Corps, and destroy worlds. Superhuman Speed: Doomsday was capable of taking out the Justice League, and is surprisingly nimble for his bulk. Claws: Doomsday also posesses venomous bone claws, which he can re grow, and extend. Hand to hand combat: Doomsday is capable of fighting Superman and Wonder Woman to a standstill. Weaknesses: Entropy: The one thing Doomsday cannot adapt from, as when he was sent to the end of time, he was finally destroyed along with the entire universe. Single-mindedness: Due to his one track mind, kill all you see mindset Doomsday has, he is a rather simple individual and could be lead into a trap. If someone were to find a way to hurt him, they could be able to put him down. All in all, Doomsday is a dangerous being that few should attempt to fight. X-Factors Strength: Hulk-100 Doomsday-90 Hulk takes this as his strength is tied to his rage, the madder he gets, the stronger he gets. Doomsday's Kryptonian origin does grant him immense strength, with the potential to grow stronger. Durability: Hulk-90 Doomsday-100 Doomsday's repeated deaths and resurrections have granted him nigh unbreakable skin, and a physiology that makes him the ultimate life form. Speed: Hulk- 83 Doomsday-88 Doomsday kept pace with, and curbstomped the Justice League, as well as defeating Superman in his debut appearance. Hulk, while fast, isn't quite capable of such speed. Brutality: Hulk-80 Doomsday-100 Doomsday's only goal is to destroy everything in his sight. Hulk is under control by Banner as much as possible, so he keeps the casualties low. Abilities: Hulk-92 Doomsday-87 Hulk has a wider variety of abilities at his disposal than Doomsday does. However, this does lead into... Versatility: Hulk-86 Doomsday-90 Doomsday's physiology keeps him going, his claws can potentially cripple Hulk given their other worldy venom in place of earth based toxins, (though this is also contingent on Hulk's healing factor being overtaxed which could possibly happen), and his speed will definetly factor. Experience: Hulk-86 Doomsday-93 Doomsday has been fighting for thousands of years, as opposed to Hulk's much shorter length. Granted, Doomsday was incapacitated for a decent amount of years, but before that he covered millions of years of evolution in decades, and brought havoc to the universe for a long time. Voting ends February 4, 2018 Battle: Prologue...... Dr. Bruce Banner was studying an unknown object orbiting Earth on a monitor in his lab at the Avengers' headquarters, contemplating what it could possibly be. "What you looking at there, Bruce?" Spiderman asked as he walked into the lab. "Probably nothing, Peter. But there's been this strange form orbiting the planet the past week. I'm not sure what it is, but for all I know, it could just be a stray bit of tech from Tony." "Someone say my name?" Stark said as his face appeared on another monitor. "Yeah, Tony some weird thing is-" "I know, Bruce. I've noticed it around. I'll take a suit and take a look at it." "Where are you now?" Peter asked. "On the way to the object. Stark sat tracking it as we speak. It ain't mine. Maybe SHIELD lost a few of their toys again." Meanwhile on the edge of Earth's atmosphere...... Hate......Rage.....Destroy..... The creature had been in his own universe, but now he knew not where he'd be going or where he was. All he knew was down below him was an Earth, perhaps his own but perhaps not. He decided he'd had enough of observing, and he would look for a way down to the surface, but how? All of a sudden, he spotted a man shaped object in the distance approaching his position. "Stark to HQ, can you hear me Banner?" Stark said as he gained visual of the creature. "This thing appears to be alive" "Anything that would be a threat?" Bruce asked. "Possibly," Stark replied. "Kinda looks like you, except meaner." "Haha, Tony" Bruce said sarcastically. "Well, not much left for you to do up there, except push it back out of orbit." As Tony raised an arm to blast the creature with his repulsor blast, it stirred. "Here we go, sorry buddy but you've got to go." Tony said, then he shot a beam at it. The blast hit the creature in the back, but did nothing. Not even a mark was left on it. The creature turned its head to face Tony, its face full of rage, giving a look of hatred so terrifying that Tony decided it best to turn up the heat. "Try this on you ugly son of a bitch." Tony said as he powered up his chest repulsor, and fired it. The creature, had it been a weaker sort would have been annihilated. However, Doomsday is no ordinary animal. It powered through the blast, reaching Stark, who had also been using his arm repulsors. Doomsday crushed Stark's arms, and roared a mighty roar as he pointed Stark away from him so he could get to earth. "BANNER, PETER!!! IT'S GOT ME!!! I'M FALLING FAST AND I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!!" Stark yelled as they re entered Earth's atmosphere, doing his best to break free of Doomsday's grip. But alas, it's grip would not break. "TONY!! JUST STAY CALM, WE HAVE A LOCK ON YOU TWO!!!!! THE AVENGERS WILL PICK YOU UP WHEN YOU LAND!!" "I'm afraid not, old friend" Stark said calmly as he accepted his fate."The suit won't take the landing, especially not with this thing trying to get in. Goodb-" But Stark's communication was cut short as Doomsday ripped his head off. But just before he died, a tracking device was able to be attatched to the creature, without him knowing. Banner and Peter stared at the trajectory of the beast with a sense of fear and sadness. Their friend had died, but the thing was heading towards Miami, and the Avengers would be needed for cleanup and other rebuilding. The Fight: "ALL HANDS, I REPEAT, ALL HANDS!!!" Banner yelled into the comms. "UNIDENTIFIED CREATURE HAS CRASHED INTO MIAMI, MULTIPLE DEAD AND WOUNDED MOST LIKELY, CONTROL THE DAMAGE, I'LL GO AFTER THE CREATURE!." "Bruce..." Peter started, " What do you mean you're going after it? This thing crashed into Miami from orbit, and it doesn't look like it's stopping." "Peter," Bruce began, the anger and sadness audible in his voice, "At this point, my rage will be able to put it down. Because I am at my angriest, and that's even before taking into account the potential millions dead. I'm taking the Quinjet, and I'm finding this thing before it hurts anyone else. Got it?" ".....Yes sir..." Peter stuttered. The creature knew not where it was, nor what had happened in its wake. However, as it looked towards the burning city to his rear, he felt a comforting feeling. He decided to continue on his way, and destroy whatever crossed his path. "There seems to be some sort of signal leading me to something outside of Miami." Banner spoke into the recorder, prepping a message for the rest of the team. "I'll handle this, if I fail......" Banner stopped, not realizing until now that he may not come out of this alive..."We'll worry about that later. But everyone take care of Miami first, I'll lead this thing away from here if I can, minimize casualties. It's been an honor working with you all, Banner out." Banner turned off the recorder, having sent his message to the team. "I guess it's lucky Tony spared no expense with his tech. That tracker shouldn't have survived entry into the atmosphere or the crash landing." Banner was getting closer to the signal's origin, and decided it was time. He hovered near the creature, ejecting covertly while the creature would be occupied with the quinjet. It honked its horn to get its attention, then when the creature was focused on the quinjet, Banner started. "Lets see how you feel about this you bastard." Banner remotely fired the quinjet's missile supply at the creature, who caught one, but was hit by the others in rapid succession. After the smoke cleared, Banner saw the creature hadn't even blinked. "Well I don't know what I was expecting, but here we are," Banner said out loud. "Oh shit!" Banner said as the creature caught sight of him. In Banner's mind, this went differently. "Let's play him at his own game then." Banner said, taking off his glasses. The rage building in him to a point he could not keep in any longer. The Hulk was coming out. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Banner yelled as he transformed, his shirt ripping and shoes imploding. Skin turns green and rage driving him now. There was only Hulk, with Banner as a reluctant driver. "HULK SMASH SPIKY GRAY MONSTER!!!!!!!" Hulk roared as he ran towards Doomsday. Doomsday in turn ran in a clash that would shake the earth. The two beasts' fists met in crash that shook the trees around them, and turned them to splinters. TBC Category:Blog posts